heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * (as hallucinations) :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * (in flashback) * (in flashback) :* :* :* :* * (in flashback) :* :* :* * (in flashback) :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* (in memory) Locations: * (in flashback) Items: * None Vehicles: * Alien starship | StoryTitle2 = "The Illuminati and the Incredible Hulk - Round Trip" | Writer2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Penciler2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Inker2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Colourist2_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Synopsis2 = The Sub-Mariner comes over to Avengers Mansion. Hawkeye invites him in, and says that the others are having a secret Illuminators meeting. Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Mister Fantastic and Iron Man are discussing how to deal with their Hulk problem. The group recommends exiling him, but Namor thinks that would be cruel. The Hulk suddenly appears in the mansion and disrupts the meeting. He also eats Namor's sandwich. The Illuminators bring the Hulk to an alien world and leave him stranded. He befriends several gladiators who volunteer to fix his space ship so he can return home. Earth's heroes grow worried as the realize that the Hulk is coming back. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* Villains: * Other Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * :* :* Items: * None Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Mastermind Excello" | Writer3_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler3_1 = Takeshi Miyazawa | Inker3_1 = Takeshi Miyazawa | Colourist3_1 = Christina Strain | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor3_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = Amadeus Cho is not you're average teenager. Not even above average could define this extraordinary teen. After making history on an internet game show called "Brain Fight" he becomes known to the world as Mastermind Excello, teenage super-genius. An unknown agency tries to track the boy down, destroying his home and possibly his family in the process. Running away with his only companion being a coyote pup, agents track him down but not before Amadeus runs into to another misunderstood genius with awesome power: the Incredible Hulk. The Hulk protects the teen and Mastermind gains a boost in his confidence and promises to find the unknown agency. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unidentified government agents Other Characters: * Agent Sexton * Bob (a police officer) * Mastermind Excello's coyote pup Locations: * Star Diner Items: * None Vehicles: * An attack helicopter | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Hulk image gallery * Hulk chronology page * Hulk quotes page | Notes = * The events from this issue take place after ''Incredible Hulk'' (Volume 2) #106. * "Mastermind Excello" was originally printed in ''Amazing Fantasy'' (Volume 2) #15. * "The Illuminati and the Incredible Hulk" is a humor strip and does not take place within Earth-616 continuity. * This issue includes a "Roadmap to World War Hulk", an index of significant crossover issues shipping from May until September of 2007. * An index for this issue's flashback sequences is featured in the letters column of ''Incredible Hulk'' #107. * This issue includes flashbacks to events from ''Fantastic Four'' (Volume 1) #12, the first fight between the Hulk and the Thing. * Also included is a flashback to events from ''Avengers'' (Volume 1) #1-2 where the Hulk briefly fought alongside the Avengers against Loki and later against the Space Phantom. * Page 20-21's flashbacks refer to events from ''Incredible Hulk'' #132 * There is a brief flashback of the "The Trial of the Incredible Hulk" from ''Incredible Hulk'' (Volume 1) #150-151. * Includes a flashback to the Hulk's first forced exile from Earth, which originally took place in ''Incredible Hulk'' #300. * Page 26's flashback refers to events that took place in ''Incredible Hulk'' Special #1. | Trivia = * This issue provides cover spotlights for upcoming issues of World War Hulk. | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * World War Hulk | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}